Fairy Tales are so overrated
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: AU. Juvia and Gajeel are new to Fairy Tail High. Juvia is forever a loner but what happens when someone befriends her? Natsu/Juvia, Lucy/Loke, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Meredy and other parings inside! Sorry for the short summary. CHAP 5 IS UP! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

****Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yep, that's right I have made a new Navia again! Yeah, I know that I still have one in process and I'll get unto that, but my mother, darling mother (I don't really talk this snotty. Just trying to be a stereotypical British girl. When I'm black...) rebooted our computer, deleting everything on it. Now I have to start everything all over again. *sigh*

There will be some words here that will be different, like Homeroom. We don't call it that, we call it form room. Just figure it out I guess!

Sorry for my poor attempt at spelling and grammar, but I don't care enough. I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise Juvia wouldn't be in love with Gray, but with Natsu!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tales are so overrated**

**Chapter 1**

Fairy Tail High. What a dumb name for a school. And here I was thinking that there couldn't be a worse name than Phantom Lord high. At least it's not as bad as that gay guild called Blue Pegasus High. Seriously though, what is _up _with that? There must be something wrong with all the people living around this whole area. I mean, it sounds like a wonderland! Oh wait, there was already a school called that wasn't there...?

First off, I'll say this once. My name is Juvia Loxar and I have just recently moved schools. Thank GOD I did! I swear, that Head teacher (**A/N: **Or Principal. I'm British) Jose is a mad man. Unluckily, it was only me and my friend *cough* sorry, acquaintance Gajeel who actually noticed. Oh well, it sucks to be the rest of them.

Going on, I will not lie, but I am painfully shy. Some might see this as an emo act, but really I'm just shy. I like the colour blue and my favourite weather is rainy weather. I'm hated wherever I go. Now only this time, I'm going to be hated so much because Phantom and Fairy are like sworn enemies. Oh joy. Gajeel is sooooo going to start a fight here!

Yeah, so now I have to go and meet my new form room class!(**A/N:** Homeroom. Again, I'm British) Time to just sit down and get hated all over again. Oh well...

**Normal POV**

Juvia and Gajeel stood at the front of the class. One of them was scanning the classroom with an air of violence while the other of them was busy staring down at the floor wishing it would swallow them up. The whole class was glaring at them. A pink haired boy stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the teacher. "What the FUCK are they doing at our school? I'm going to let that old man Makarov hear about this-with my FIST!" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and even the teacher smirked a little bit. Juvia didn't like this at ALL.

Gajeel then stepped in. Juvia rolled her eyes at her friend. "Gajeel," she hissed gently, knowing that he could hear her. He seemed to have some amazing ability to hear and smell things better than the average human. She had grown used to it of course, but that just meant more fights when someone whispered something bad about him. Instead, he pretended not to hear the blue haired female and head for the pink haired guy.

His red eyes stared him down and surprisingly, the guy didn't back down, even with such height towering over him. Gajeel let out a big grin which shocked everyone. "You got guts kid, but can you fight?" The shorter boy stared at his red eyes and all the piercings all over him. Yep, he must have been a rough type of person. Just the sort of match he would need. He gave him an equally big grin. "Of course I can you tin of metal. Can you handle the heat?" They both glared at each other. After a few seconds, Gajeel spoke up. "Gajeel Redfox, moved from the shitty school called Phantom. You got a problem with me, then we start swinging instead of talking."

Everyone groaned. Not another fighter! "Humph, Natsu Dragneel, best fighter here. I would take you offer." That's when Juvia then felt the stares on her. Since Gajeel had introduced himself, she had to the same. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "That's Juvia Loxar and she's stupidly shy." She gave him a weary look and looked back to the teacher. "Where do we sit?" She watched as the man glanced around the room then pointed. "Gajeel, you'll sit next to Levy, the other blue haired female in this class. Juvia, you can sit next to Natsu."

Juvia made her way next to the boy called Natsu who had finally sat down. She twiddled with her fingers, trying to make sure that they didn't make eye contact. When she finally did look up, she caught him staring at her. She turned her head away and sat down never looking at him again.

~x~

Lunch could have never been better for Juvia. It was a time that she had a full hour to herself and she could hide off from the world before she went back to her final period. She had managed to corner Gajeel about something though. "Hey Gajeel?" The delinquent look a like grunted telling her that she had his undivided attention. "Didn't you say that you had an uncle called Igneel?" His red eyes scanned her and slowly nodded. "What of it?" Juvia wanted to face palm. "Wasn't his surname Dragneelthe same as Natsu's?" Gajeel blinked at her. He blinked twice more. In the end he made a grand total of 321 blinks before declaring, "Oh SHIT!"

Juvia had laughed at him as soon as he had to go and find Natsu to tell him that they were cousins. Seriously though, how could you not know what you're cousin looks like? Juvia had seen his uncle plenty of times before, but that was only to do something for Gajeel so she had never seen Natsu before. Now that she thinks about it, Igneel did have red hair.

Suddenly, she looked about her and cursed herself inwardly. She was lost. Fairy Tail was a big school with a better building. Phantom was so rubbish that you could even hear a toilet flushing when you were on the other side of the school. She had only tried to lose her way to get away from the glares that she had received by the other people. Everyone had a little bit of respect for Gajeel, but not her. _"And let the fun begin."_

She rounded the next corner and she flew into something hard that made her crash to the floor. Well, that's where she would have been if it wasn't for the hand that pulled her up. Her eyes met dark eyes and the boy seemed to have navy blue hair that looked more black than blue. He then ended up glared at her and she flinched away. "You're that new girl in form from Phantom aren't you?" Juvia pulled her arm away and nodded slowly. The boy glared even harder and walked on in the direction he was heading.

Juvia felt scared and intimidated by him and knew that he was going to make her life a living hell. Maybe not seeing as he had just ignored her. Trying her best not to create some tears, Juvia kept on walking. That was when she saw a tuft of pink hair in her vision. Natsu was coming. Juvia sighed and made sure that there were no tears in her eyes. Natsu walked right to her and she paused cautiously.

"Was that Gray you were just speaking to?" Juvia just blinked in confusion. "Is that his name?" It was very soft and quiet, but he still heard her. "Yeah, it is. He's one of the biggest jerks in our school, always thinking that he can get away with stuff. The guy pisses me off. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Juvia was surprised that he actually cared for her safety. "Err, yeah I-I guess not." He smiled at her and nodded. "Okay then, well if you've lost way, just tell me okay?" Juvia looked on in shock and watched as he burst out laughing. " I had a detention and saw you walk by here at least three times."

Juvia turned tomato red and looked away. "Yes, I am lost. Do you know where I could eat?" Juvia wanted to kill herself because of sheer embarrassment. Natsu nodded. "Yeah, sure. I need to eat too." He walked away from her which was a signal for her to follow. Juvia walked a little bit behind him scared that something might happen. They walked in silence for a bit before Natsu's voice scared the living shit out of her. "You can talk you know. I won't bite." He gave her a smile that seemed to reveal his canines being longer than normal. Gajeel had the same thing. Must run in the family.

"Err, okay then." She started twiddling with her fingers. "So... Do you know that you and Gajeel are cousins?" The taller one of the two stopped abruptly and Juvia smashed right into him. He turned to her slowly with a face of horror. "What?" Juvia let out a little smile and stared at the floor. "Well, you're dad must be Igneel Dragneel right? That's Gajeel's uncle and I've met him a few times, but we've never seen you before. You look a little like him, only he has red hair." That was the most Juvia had ever said to someone who wasn't Gajeel or her parents.

Natsu's face was the funniest thing that she had ever seen that she giggled softly. It was her giggle that brought Natsu out of his shock. "Wait, so that means that my he's my Uncle Metalicana's son? I wonder why we've never met before." They then got to the lunch room and just about managed to grab the last of the good food. Well even the bad food in Juvia's eyes was good. Phantom dinner's had been shit that people used to try and pay passing by people to buy them their food. None of those people stole the money for themselves though. They knew that phantom children would hunt them down for stealing their money so they tried to buy their lunch for them..

Juvia paid her for her food and was walking behind Natsu until she heard all of his friends calling him. She looked at the table that consisted of most people from her form room. There was the blond and busty girl, a red haired girl with stern eyes, a blue haired boy with a tattoo down the side of his face, an orange haired boy with weird purple glasses, Levy who was sitting next Gajeel and that was more or less it. Natsu waved to the blond girl. "Hey Lucy!" The girl nodded and stared at Juvia. The said girl felt like shrinking and turned on her heels to walk out the way they came desperate to find the library. Well, that was until Natsu grabbed her hand and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Hey, why don't you come and sit with us?" Juvia froze up and looked away. "Err, I kinda need to go to the library. Sorry, another time okay?" He slowly released her with a small frown upon his face and watched as she almost ran out of there. She couldn't face anyone. She was a freak no matter what school she went to.

~x~

Juvia was sitting alone, just how she liked it. Their school library was huge! She wasn't even sure if Phantom had one... Going through the books one at a time, she saw one that peaked her interest. It was a story book that was similar to hers when she was younger. Her mother had read it to her every night before the book was lost when they moved house. Juvia's mother had tried to look for the book but it was so exclusive that no more shops had them. It was a fairy tale book (Oh the irony) about all the different Princesses and Princes and peasants all that.

Looking at her watch, she noted that she only had ten minutes of her time left before going back for another form room session and then her last lesson. The story that had always been her favourite was Cinderella. As corny as it sounds, it was quite heart breaking to her when she was younger and she always cried about how mean her stepsisters were. She didn't care whether Snow White had practically died and was brought back to life by a kiss. Cinderella was her favourite one.

Juvia got through the story and then sat there while eating her lunch. She sighed as she sat back in her seat. Why couldn't her life be like that sort of thing? Why couldn't she find someone to love her or at least be a friend with? Gajeel only spoke to her when he had a plan to get him expelled, but for some strange reason, Jose kept him in the school. She was also the only other person who seemed normal in the school to Gajeel. Why couldn't she have a friend that was there because of who she is? The blue haired girl stared down at the book in front of her and hated it for the first time in her life. _"Oh yeah, Fairy Tales are so overrated."_

Line Break

She was ten minutes late to her last class. She opened the door once she got to the correct classroom and again, all stares were on her. She had just about remembered the way to her form room, but her History lesson was all the way on the other side of the school. Somewhere. Her teacher just raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you must be the new student in my class. Take a seat where there is a spare seat." The woman turned back round and Juvia kept looking at the floor. She then looked up and noticed that the only free seat left was right...next to...Gray.

Alarm bells went off in Juvia's head and Gray seemed to realise that the only spare seat was next to him, so he glared at her. Taking Natsu's warning, she broke eye contact and shuffled over to the seat with her head down. His gaze was intensifying as though he was purposely trying to burn holes through the back of her head. There was no one from her form but Gray, so there was no one that she knew.

"Okay listen up! You will begin with projects and you shall be working in partners with the person you sit next to." She paused and waited for all of the groans to die down. "That is unless you have someone else in mind." She paused again as she waited for the whispering and the planning's to go on. Juvia gulped. Would she be stuck with Gray? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had leaned back in his chair and was in fact asleep. She rolled her eyes. _"There goes my partner."_

The teacher seemed to spot Gray sleeping and flung a piece of chalk right into his forehead. He woke up with a start. "What the fuu-" His sensei was standing at the front of the class, hands on hips with her foot tapping against the floor. "Gray Fullbuster, who many times have I told you about sleeping in my classes?" The boy sighed and yawned which irked her off even more. "About 1000." She nodded. "The next time you sleep, that will be you doing your homework yourself with no partner." Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem for anyone, but because Gray was more of a straight E student, he needed all the help he could get. Cursing silently,

he nodded his head.

"Good, now that that's sorted, let's discuss about what you can actually do your projects are based on.

~x~

The teacher had finished talking and left them to start a little bit before starting to take it home. The two of them did no talking, one of them glared and the other was scared. Desperate to get rid of the awkwardness, Juvia came flat out blunt in what she asked (Gajeel was rubbing off on her) "Gray, why do you hate me?" Jumping slightly at the sound of her voice, he narrowed his eyes at her. "You told me that you're from Phantom. All of you bitches beat up my girlfriend that she had to leave the area. She goes to a boarding school now because of the constant bitching from your school. I hate any girls from Phantom because I know that you all joined in."

Juvia shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. People used to bully me, boys and girls. Who was your girlfriend? Did she come here or to Phantom?" Gray scowled at her and turned away to look at something else. No way was he going to talk to her. He heard Juvia sigh and turn round to face the work. Peering over his shoulder to look at her, he saw that she was right. She looked weedy and too shy to do anything. "Her name was Meredy." The pencil dropped out of Juvia's hand and she froze up.

Gray frowned at her reaction. "You know her." It wasn't a question and it wasn't a statement. It was a fact. Juvia nodded. "Err, yes, Meredy is my adoptive sister. We just don't share the same surname because her parents died and she thought it was best to keep it." Gray stared at her for a while before turning back to his cold self. "Get on with the fucking work then."

~x~

Her day had been so tiring and annoying. Gray had piled up all of the history work on her plus he went out with her adoptive sister. _"I thought she said he was sensitive and sweet? Meredy was always a bit...Like him." _She sighed as she passed through the gates and didn't fail to notice the same group of Natsu's friends, plus Gajeel standing towards her left. The way that she needed in order to get home. This time, Natsu was also with them laughing loudly_. _Juvia couldn't help but let a little smile pass her lips as she thought of the only person who had talked to her without being rude. Fairy Tail High (FTH) was so much more better than Phantom Lord High (PLH) and it was only her first day. She needed to thank her parents for removing her.

She tried to edge past the group when Natsu suddenly noticed her and beamed at her. "Hey, Juvia! Why don't you come and hang out with us for a while?" She cursed softly that he had seen her. When she turned round, the group had stopped talking and was staring at Juvia. Her eyes slid to the tall red eyed guy who rolled his eyes and looked away. Juvia felt hurt by Gajeel's actions and knew that there was no point.

She tried to give Natsu a smile. "Err, I'm sorry but I can't. I have things to do..." Just then, she was pulled on the arm and she saw Natsu glaring. "Gray, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Juvia's eyes widened as she looked up and saw her history partner. She could tell that he wasn't there to help her on it at the very least. Gray stared at Natsu with frustration. "Juvia has information that I want. Not that it concerns you, flame head." Natsu growled in anger and Lucy tried to calm him down. Her chocolate eyes stared Gray down. "Gray, you can't terrorize every girl from Phantom."

Without another word, Gray pulled Juvia just as she tried to get out of his hold. His grip was strong, but not stronger than Gajeel's iron grip and Gray's hands were cold. "G-Gray, I would a-appreciate it if you l-let go of my arm." Just great. On the first day she was already going to get beaten up. Maybe staying at Phantom was a better idea. The older boy didn't seem to hear her and carried on walking until they finally showed up in front of a house. He then suddenly let go her arm and fumbled around in his pockets for his keys. Juvia took this moment to slowly move backwards, and at the last minute she turned round and broke into a run.

Gray heard her running and swore loudly when he saw her bolt down the street. "Fucking come back here!" Hearing his voice getting closer to her, Juvia made her legs move faster and made sure that she didn't look back. Somehow, he still managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm even harder this time. Juvia bit down on the inside of cheeks to stop herself from screaming in anger. This time, Gray held her arm until they got inside the house.

A woman with short hair and a warm smile came walking from what seemed to be the kitchen. "Hello Gray. I see you've brought a friend. Have you finally moved on then?" Gray shot her a dark look and the woman sighed. "Okay, okay I get it. Would you like anything for your companion then?" Gray shook his head and dragged Juvia up the stairs. "No mum, we'll be fine. It won't even be staying long anyway." Juvia looked down and tried not to cry at the insult.

Juvia looked at Gray's mum with a shy smile. "My name is Juvia by the way." His mum smiled as she watched Gray drag her roughly up the stairs. "My name is Ur. Gray, that is not how you treat a lady!" The said son stiffened and let go of Juvia's arm. His mum went from nice to scary just like that. "Yes mum!" Quickening his pace, he made it to the top of the stairs with Juvia not too far behind. A girl who looked like she was three years older than them came out of her room. Gray weaved around her and tried to get Juvia to follow, but didn't. The older girl gave Gray a look then turned to Juvia. "Hmm, are you brother's new girlfriend or something? Wow, you got over Meredy quickly."

Gray clenched a fist as Juvia stepped back to see if the siblings would fight. "Err, I'm not his girlfriend. Meredy is just my adoptive sister." The girl's head turned back to her and Juvia could straightaway tell that they were siblings. "Hmm, okay then. My name is Ultear. Nice to meet you. Well, I'm going out now. Don't wait up Gray." She walked down the stairs and Gray gave her the finger behind her back. Without turning round, Ultear spoke up. "I'll get you for that later squirt." Rolling his eyes, he walked into his room not even waiting for Juvia to follow. Before he could slam the door shut, Juvia quickly walked through, fearing for her life.

She watched as he sat lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't even let her sit down, and she wasn't going to get him mad by sitting down on his chair. After some time, he finally spoke up. "So, where did Meredy go then?" Juvia stopped fiddling with her shirt and looked up at him only to find he wasn't looking at her. _"What a jerk." _"Meredy went to boarding school, a school that she had wanted to go to for years." Gray then sat up and frowned. "What are you talking about? Meredy didn't want to..." His eyes widened when he remembered that Meredy had a dream job and there was only one school that could provide her good entry.

Juvia then nodded and sighed in relief as he finally understood. She then frowned at something that Gray had said. "You said that she was beaten up. It was by people from my school?" Gray looked up at her and nodded. "She said it was something to do with guys taking a shining to her and the girls got jealous. Then there was another reason..." Gray didn't know the other reason, but Juvia had an idea. She sighed aloud. "Because Meredy is my sister, they were trying to get to me by attacking my sister. How did I not know...?"

Juvia could almost feel the rain clouds forming outside. They did say that it was going to rain today and she hadn't brought her umbrella. An umbrella that Meredy bought for her. Gray shook his head. "No matter, Ultear beat up most of the girls anyway. You're not a good sister are you?" Juvia looked up at his face to see a smirk cross his features. "Uh, I don't know... I'm going now." He didn't even try to stop her which Juvia was grateful for. She met Ur on the way and gave her a bow. "Thank you Ur-san!" Ur waved her hand. "No, thank you Juvia!" She let herself out and that was when she saw Natsu talking a silver haired boy at their gate. Upon hearing the door open, they both looked to see who would be leaving the house. Natsu smiled when he saw Juvia and the older boy nudged him with a smirk.

"You must be Juvia. I'm Lyon, Gray's older brother and the older twin to Ultear, my sister." Juvia gave him a shocked look. How much more were there?" She saw him walk up to her with a smile. "Hmm, you are pretty I guess." Juvia's face flushed and Lyon laughed entering the house. All the Fullbuster's were different. Gray was cold, Ultear seemed violent and Lyon had a sense of humour. What a family.

As she walked towards the gate, she couldn't help but want to know why Natsu was there. She looked at him carefully. "Err, Natsu? No offence when I say this, but why are you here?" The boy shrugged and grinned at her. "I just wanted to make sure that Gray doesn't hurt you. The way he was dragging you, anyone would think that he was going to kill you." Juvia finally stood next to him and looked up into his dark eyes. She blushed when she realised that he was looking directly down at her too. "Well, I-I am fine I guess. Err, thanks." She tried not to look at him and Natsu laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the house. "What are friends for?"

Juvia froze. "I-I'm your friend?" Juvia was touched. The only friend she had ever had was Gajeel and even then, he still saw them as acquaintances and not friends. Natsu looked down at her with his canines longer than any other teeth. "Yeah, why not? I guess I should be sorry about this morning, pointing and swearing. You guys aren't bad. I can't really hate my cousin anyway. Dad will kill me." Juvia felt him shudder and she was wondering why he was touching her. Still, he felt quite warm.

"So, do you still want to come and hang out with us?" Juvia shook her head feeling more confident. "It's going to rain soon and I have no umbrella. Plus, I have a history project that I need to get started on." She watched as Natsu pouted and nodded. "Yeah, okay then I guess. Well, I gotta get going. See you tomorrow!" He unlatched his arm away from her and she found herself missing his warmth. "Yeah, bye!"

She sighed as she watched him saunter away from her. Her first friend. It felt good. The rain started to pour and she quickly sped off home, but still relished her time in the rain thinking about a certain pink haired guy.

* * *

So how do you think it went? Good enough for you guys? I hope so! I guess that after reading this chapter you would be wondering if Gray will be a love interest. I will say this now. NO! HE IS NOT A LOVE INTEREST SO GET THAT INTO YOUR HEADS! IT'S ALL NAVIA HERE!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Just leave a review at the very least!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

And Leo!

Lolita: Okay, so it would seem like I have finally brought out the next chapter. Be lucky.

Leo: You should feel lucky. Our mum has banned her from using the computer for a while so that she can bump up her grades and do her homework.

Lolita: Uh huh, and there's no point lying to my mum. I swear it's like she some lie detector! Okay, so in this chapter, there a few references about stuff with school. Look, just go with it! In my school (Not sure about the others in England) we have a gifted and talented group and some call in honours. (That's how we spell it in England thank you very much!) so, if something seems very wrong, it's just the way of our school.

Leo: Okay, time's up, give me my £5.

Lolita: What, why?

Leo: I've been nice to you for a week. A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK!

Lolita: I can't believe you pulled it off.

Leo: You drive a hard bargain. I actually had to PAY you so that I could insult you!

Lolita: Do what you have to do and leave!

Leo: She doesn't own Fairy Tail otherwise Natsu would be with Juvia (or her, whatever way it works out as)

Lolita: Neither does she otherwise she would make Zeref the biggest hottie ever!

Leo: She doesn't care for bad spelling or grammar

Lolita: Yeah, I got school for that, but I did try!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**Fairy Tales are so overrated**

**Chapter two**

Juvia sighed as she opened her front door to get out of the rain. She walked through to the front room where she saw her dad working on his laptop. He raised his head at the sound of someone, and when he saw it was Juvia, he smiled and got up to walk to her. "Hello Juvia, how was your day?" He kissed her on her forehead slightly and Juvia giggled. "It was fine dad, but I'm too old for you to kiss my forehead." The man walked back to his work and scoffed playfully. "Nonsense! You're never too old! Besides, I had to stop calling you pumpkin at an early age because you wouldn't talk to me if I called you that."

The young Loxar rolled her eyes. "Dad that was last _year._" He waved his hand. "I get it. Your mother is in the kitchen, you know that she'll want details on your day." Juvia sighed. "Yeah, I know that alright." They both pulled a face to each other and then laughed. "If you need me, I'll be working here. Oh, and don't forget to change too. You're soaking wet." She nodded her head and headed over to the kitchen. A woman with equally blue hair stood with her back to Juvia as it appeared that she was preparing something. "Hey mum, I'm back!" The woman turned round and beamed at her daughter. "Juvia darling! How was your first day at school?"

This was the time when Mrs Loxar demanded for a detailed explanation of what happened. She figured that if you were honours in English, you could give her something better than a simple 'good' or 'fine'. "Mum, it was the best decision of a lifetime! I feel like I'm not an outcast anymore and the people there are so much friendlier than the people from PLH! Gajeel is at Fairy Tail too." Her mother nodded as she stirred whatever she was cooking. "So did you make any new friends?"

Juvia's face fell. "Not really." She then perked up a bit at the thought of Natsu. "I did meet one guy who said that I am a friend, but again, it could be just like another Gajeel friendship. They're cousins." Her mother reached out to rub her arm. "It's okay honey! I'm sure that you'll meet other people! Just give it some time and people will come flooding to you!" Juvia snorted. "Yeah right." Then she was pinched. "Don't talk rubbish. Also, tell me about this boy." Juvia went bright red and looked down. "Well, his name is Natsu Dragneel, he's in my form class and he kind of just showed me around a little bit." Mizu smiled knowingly. (**A/N: **I plan on calling Juvia's mum that from now on.)

"Well then, is he cute enough for you?" Although she wasn't looking at her daughter's face, she could tell straight away that she was blushing. "M-mother! H-how can y-you say that? I'm going!" Juvia packed up her bags and walked out of the kitchen with the biggest blush on her face. Mizu chuckled lightly. "Dinner is in half an hour!"

~x~

"Hey mum, it's stopped raining and I need to go out for a bit. I'm going to do some running." Mizu looked up from her paperwork a bit shocked. "Juvia, it's been a while since you last did some running. Are you even sure that you're in enough shape?" Juvia nodded and grabbed her water bottle. "I've done everything that I've needed to do for today and I haven't stopped running. It was a break." The woman rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay then. How many miles is it this time?" Juvia shrugged. "I don't know, maybe two? This is just practice today." Mrs Loxar waved her hand at her and looked down. "Okay then. If you're so hell bent on starting up again, maybe you can catch up to the amount of miles me and your father do?"

Juvia pulled a face. "You guys do too many. It's so mad." She walked out of the door and started her jog.

While she was in PLH, she had grown into a habit of running like her parents. After being a victim of bullying, she had to be able to run away from people from time to time without losing her breath so easily. Her parents were mad healthy and fit, yet they were also laid back on junk food which was funny. Meredy herself had also taken a shining in running and sometimes ran with Juvia, only Meredy could go on for about two more miles than Juvia's personal best.

Juvia sighed. PLH would bully her if they saw her running with her parents or even with Meredy. It was as though she had done something to offend them all and they all just wanted to hurt her in some way possible. It wasn't fair to her sometimes. She didn't even know what she had done wrong.

Rounding the corner onto her favourite street, she saw a figure in the distance. Not paying any attention to whoever it was, she made her legs pump harder and faster. She needed to get back into shape somehow. She reached the person, but didn't look up. Not knowing that someone was behind them, the figure turned as though they were about to cross the road at the same time that Juvia was about to run around them. They both collided only the other person was a whole lot stronger and didn't fall to the floor, whereas Juvia did. She waited to hit the floor for the second time of the day, but again she was propped up by the person.

She thought it was Gray for a minute, but there was something familiar by the warmth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there...Juvia?" The said girl looked up to see Natsu having a firm but gentle grip on her arm. He pulled her upright and she stood looking the other way. She was panting heavily as she stood straight. "Ugh, hey Natsu. Hold on a…second." She opened her water bottle and took a gulp of it greedily. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Natsu watching her intently. Feeling awkward, she turned her head and blushed furiously. She could hear Natsu laughing softly behind her. As she replaced the cap back on her bottle, she turned to see that Natsu was still looking at her. "So what are you doing out here?" Juvia shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her arms. "I-I was going out for a j-jog. I haven't b-been in a while." Juvia was stuttering all over again and she had a bad feeling that it wasn't because she was still shy.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You go jogging? Seriously? No offence, but you don't seem like the type." The girl shrugged her shoulders again and gave him a sad look. "You get used to running after a while..." She trailed off silently and Natsu nodded. "So are you still running or can we at least hang out?" Juvia turned her head to roll her eyes. "Why do you want to hang out with me? This wasn't a dare or something was it? Hang out with the weird new girl." Natsu face portrayed shock. "How did you know?"

Tears started welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't be weak in front of Natsu. _"So all this time, I thought he was really my friend but in all reality, it was a dare. How stupid do I feel now?" _All of a sudden, she felt an arm rest over her shoulders and she heard loud laughter next to her ears. "Geeze Juvia, and people say _I'm _an idiot! No it wasn't a dare! I'm hanging out with you because I want to. Why, did something happen? Gajeel sorta told me about your rough time in Phantom." Juvia looked at his arm that was draped over her shoulders, then up to his face. That was when her heart skipped a beat. He had sharp obsidian eyes that seemed to observe everything, but in a friendly kind of way, his pink hair was shiny and clean and his extra-long canines just ready to give her a hick-...

Juvia spazzed out on the inside. _"Was I just ogling at him and thinking about things that I wanted him to do to me? Oh no, no, no, no! This is NOT happening!" _Juvia's blushed spiralled so much that she felt a little woozy. Natsu seemed to notice and his face turned into a worried one. "Wow, you must have been pretty out of shape if you're looking that bad. Why don't you come to mine and have a rest?" Before she could say anything, Natsu had already whisked her away down the street and into a house that must've been his.

"Ah, Natsu you don't have to-" "Natsu, you back?" The boy smiled and shouted back. "Yeah dad! I've brought a friend too!" He walked into the living room with Juvia right behind him. The man turned away from the T.V and grinned at Natsu. "Alright son? Who's the friend then? You're in the way." Natsu stepped off to the side and Juvia was left in the sight of Igneel. "Oh hey Juvia! It's been a while. How are you and Gajeel?" Juvia smiled at the man. "Hi Igneel. Yeah, I guess it's been a while. Gajeel's fine. Haven't really talked to him since we last left Phantom."

Natsu then gave his dad a look. "Why didn't you tell me that I had another cousin? You didn't say anything about Gajeel!" Igneel rolled his eyes and threw his newspaper at his son. "I DID tell you before, you just never listened. Every time I said your Uncle was coming round, you would rant on and tell me how you were going out with your friends. Gajeel came round then and sometimes Juvia came with him for company. I swear, what's wrong with you and the family reunion?" Natsu sighed and Juvia giggled. "Old man, do you KNOW how many brothers and sisters you have? Seeing that many cousins and stuff get really annoying, especially after they come to our house after every few times and eat our food."

Igneel laughed. "Hey, blame your grandparents! Not my fault they were busy people." Natsu retched as Juvia went into full on laughter mode. "ARGH! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT HOW THOSE WRINKLIES PASS THEIR TIME!" Juvia clutched Natsu's arm as she had to hold herself up in laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!" After a while, she calmed down with a smile on her face as Natsu kept on watching her. "I love...your family..." She had to try her best in not laugh as Natsu pouted. "I see someone's all better." Juvia nodded.

Igneel waved his hands at them. "Hey, hey, hey! If you want to act like two love birds, then you both go upstairs. Make sure you use protection!" They both stopped what they were doing and spluttered. Igneel rolled his eyes, ignored what they were saying and got up to close the living room door in their faces. "Now go!" he said from the other side of the door. Juvia looked up at Natsu out of the corner of her eye and Natsu looked down at her. They looked away sharply with little bits of red splattered over their cheeks.

"So, yeah um, do you still want to come up to my room?" Without looking at him, Juvia replied. "I don't see why not, yeah." Grinning, Natsu led the way upstairs. Juvia couldn't help but look around the house. It was so different from Gray's house. It was warm and comfy. Eventually, they got up to his room. Juvia gulped and braced herself for whatever would be inside. This wasn't going to be like Gray's room. Gray had a cold touch to his room and it was clean, like he rarely used his own room.

They walked into Natsu's room and Juvia was surprised at the difference. Natsu's room was clean, yet she guessed that he had his moments. It was warm and lived in. He had souvenirs from different places. Juvia gaped around the room. "I'm guessing you like it then right?" She was pulled out of her staring activity and she looked at Natsu. "Yeah, you have a nice room." She couldn't help but spot a picture of Natsu with a girl. Walking up to it to get a better look at it, she saw that it was Natsu kissing a girl with short white hair. A part of Juvia felt pain shoot right through her heart.

"Ah, who's she? Does she go to our school too?" Natsu came up right behind her to look and he nodded. "Her name is Lisanna. She's my ex-girlfriend, but she was ill today. She might show up tomorrow." Juvia wanted to sigh with relief after finding out that she was his ex. "Ah, okay then I guess." She pulled away not realising how close Natsu was behind her, and bumped right into his chest. Juvia could feel the amount of muscle that he was hiding under his shirt. Almost immediately, Juvia spun off to the side of him and looked away. "Ah sorry, I wasn't looking." Natsu shrugged with a smile. "That's okay."

A small smile also tugged at Juvia's lips as she looked out of the window. "I better get going now. My parents would wonder where I am." Finally, she turned her head to give Natsu a smile. She then noticed that Natsu was the first person that she had ever given a proper smile other than her family. "I err, guess I'll see you in form tomorrow then right?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah, let me show you out then." Without even knowing it, Natsu reached out and grabbed Juvia's hand. His fingers wrapped around hers perfectly and it was so warm!

Juvia had had enough of blushing and tried to just go with it, enjoying every moment of it. They got downstairs only to see Igneel with a hot dog hanging from his mouth and two plates of food in either hand. The two teens just stared at him and he stared back. Then he swallowed the hot dog and grinned. "Well, have you two finished then? Took your time!" Natsu groaned. "Old man!" Igneel shook his head with his red locks bouncing. "I'm not that old am I? I'm the normal age!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm taking Juvia home so I'll see you in a bit."

Igneel nodded and walked through to the other room as Juvia and Natsu headed out. "I thought you were only showing me to the door?" Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, I was but then I thought about it and I didn't really want you going home by yourself." Juvia felt warm and soft from his caring personality. "You didn't have to do it for me." Natsu's squeezed her hand gently. "Hey, I know that I didn't have to do it for you, but I _chose _to do it, so here we are walking together!"

Juvia had to resist the urge to lean into him many times. She knew that if she did, she would probably jeopardize the little friendship that they had and Juvia didn't want that. Very soon, she found herself shivering a little bit. Natsu looked down at her and his gaze softened. "Hey, are you too cold?" He watched as her blue lock bobbed up and down. "Yeah, when I'm not running, I get cold. How are you not cold?" He have her his signature grin with his long canines in view. "I'm not too sure, but all I know is, I get very warm easily."

Juvia sighed. "Your family is quite weird you know. If anyone was to punch Gajeel, it would be like punching a boulder. With Wendy, it's like she has a magic touch that can heal you. Cobra just deals with poison. What goes on in your family?" Natsu laughed. "Now do you understand why I try to get out of family reunion day? It gives me a lot of stress." Juvia giggled and used her free hand to ruffle his hair. "Aw, I'm sorry Natsu!" She found herself addicted to his soft hair and quickly retraced her hand when she found Natsu looking at her directly in the eye. The rest of the walk to her house was just an awkward silence between them both.

As soon as they both made it to Juvia's house, she finally gathered up the courage to look back at him. "Thanks for taking me home Natsu. I really appreciate it." He slowly broke out into a smile and shook his head. "It's the least I can do. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Juvia nodded, and without any warning, she leaned in and gave Natsu a hug. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck, and very slowly, she could feel his arms wrap around her waist in a protective manner. The hug only lasted for about 5 seconds before Juvia pulled away.

"Goodnight Juvia," he called out to her as soon as she opened her door. She smiled and waved. "Goodnight, Natsu."

Line Break

Juvia walked into the school by herself. Usually she would have Gajeel to walk to school with, but she had a feeling that he had done something he said he would never do. Fall in love at first sight. With Levy. She giggled at the thought inwardly as she headed over to her form class. As soon as she walked into form, she noticed two things. Natsu wasn't in form yet. That was the first thing. The second thing was that the girl in the picture that she looked in at Natsu's house was sitting in her seat. She was _sitting_ in her seat. She was _sitting _in _her _seat. HER FUCKING SEAT! Juvia walked up to the girl who then grinned at Juvia. _"Might as well get over and done with this. Form doesn't officially start till another ten minutes."_ "Oh, are you new here? Hi! My name Is Lisanna!" Lisanna stood up and stuck her hand out. Juvia looked at it and shook it too. "I'm Juvia."

Lisanna then looked at the seat then back at Juvia. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm guessing that this is your seat then! This seat has been empty ever since Meredy left so I didn't know how sat here." Juvia nodded and set her bag on the desk. "Ah, that's okay." The girl talked quite a bit, but not as much as Lucy. Even though she talked a lot, she had a quiet voice. "So Juvia, what school did you go to before?" Juvia the said girl looked up at Lisanna. "I came from...Phantom." The word came out like a sigh as though she was already expecting some sort of typical answer.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow at her as though she knew something. "Oh, Phantom huh? I don't really have anything against them, it's just that, you lot are different..." Lisanna didn't really know how to put it as though she was afraid that Juvia might take it the wrong way. Juvia simply shrugged and slid into her seat. Lisanna sat in Natsu's seat as though to converse with Juvia, which the blue haired girl was grateful for.

"So, what was your school like? I mean, I've heard stuff, but you can't believe rumours right?" Juvia nodded. "You're right, you _can't _believe rumours, but whatever you heard about Phantom is more or less the truth. It's a shit school. Utter crap. The place is a dump, the meals are probably mixed in with dog shit and the kids there are a nightmare. The girls are whores and the boys are high on drugs. I never really joined with them. I was more of an...outcast." Juvia looked down at her arm as she rubbed it in a very shy way. She had only met this girl and she was already telling her stuff that happened. Things she never even told Natsu. Maybe this is what it's like to have a best friend.

She then looked up at Lisanna right in the eyes. "So in other words, you were bullied?" Juvia nodded her head hesitantly. "Yeah, I was because I never joined in with them. It's sort of weird here because I never really gained any sort of nice treatment from other people my age except from Gajeel, who also moved here, and from my sister, Meredy." Lisanna's eyes widened and then she slapped her own forehead. "Of course! Meredy did tell me that she a sister from Phantom! But, no offence you guys don't look alike." Juvia smiled. "I know. She was adopted. But don't go around telling people that."

Lisanna acted out the lock and key and grinned. "Well, form is about to start any minute soon, so I'm going to my seat." She got up and waved at Juvia. Looking at Natsu's seat, she couldn't help but wonder where he was. Lucy turned around and looked at Juvia. "Natsu is always late on a Tuesday and Thursday. You'll get used to it."

Form was 20 minutes long and Natsu was 15 minutes late. "Sorry, sorry!" Their teacher looked up and rolled her eyes. "There's nothing I can do because you do it every week." Natsu just grinned and ambled over to his seat. He looked over to Juvia and grinned. "Hey Juvia!" The said girl turned her head and gave him a smile. "Good morning to you too Natsu." He plopped down in his seat and Juvia turned towards him. "So why is it that you're late every Tuesday and Thursday?" Natsu pulled a face. "Those are the two days where dad has to actually go into the office and work. He works from home usually, so he wakes me up. When he goes to the office, he goes so early that there's no one to wake me up." Juvia raised an eyebrow. "What about your mum?" For the first time ever, Natsu looked sad, and even though she had only known him for about a day, she could tell that he wasn't the type to look sad at all.

"Ah, my mum died when I was younger so she's not around anymore." Juvia's face fell as she looked down at the floor looking guilty. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to bring it up." He shook his head as he gave her a bright grin. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's not like you knew..." Juvia still looked sad and he sighed. "It's no big deal okay? I'm over it now. It's been over ten years now. Don't look sad okay?" (**A/N: **Bearing in mind that they're 17) Juvia nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah, sure thing." Just then, his hand shot out and he grabbed her timetable.

"Let's see what lessons you have on a Tuesday..." His eyes scanned over the timetable. "You have periods one, three and five with me today. Wow, odd numbers. I hope nothing goes wrong today!" He laughed and Juvia laughed a little bit with him. Gajeel turned in his seat to give Juvia a weird look as though to say 'why the fuck are you laughing?' Juvia cut her eyes from him. _"So what, he can have friends and I can't? Idiot!" _

The bell rang signalling that first period was about to start. Everyone got up from their seats and made way towards the door. "So that means that I have maths with you then huh?" Natsu nodded. "Yeah you do. Our teacher is a total bastard though and picks on kids who don't understand jack shit about the work." Juvia nodded. "You're not one of those people are you?" Natsu grinned down at her. "The thing is, I understand all of the work and he just tries to put me in my place seeing as I sleep in most of his classes and it pisses him off."

Juvia raised an eyebrow and he sighed in exasperation. "Blame the old man! Somehow, through his genes I've been granted with the gift of actually knowing what the fuck I'm doing in class! It weirds me out!" Juvia rolled her eyes with a smile. "Lots of people would kill for that gift you know. Stop making such a scene out of it." Natsu pouted and she pushed him on. "C'mon, I don't want to be late to my first lesson!"

~x~

They both walked into their lesson together five minutes late. The teacher at the board looked up and glared at Natsu. "I see that you're already trying to get new students in trouble with you. Juvia, please take your seat over there, next to Cana over there. Oh and whatever she says about drink being the best way to solve all of your problems, don't listen to her." He pointed over to where the girl called Cana was sitting-more like slouching. "Natsu, you know where to sit."

As he went behind him, Natsu pulled a face at the teacher's back. Juvia sat down next to the sleeping girl who seemed to smell of vodka and whiskey. She watched as Natsu took the only empty seat. Right next to his ex...Lisanna. Juvia turned her head away feeling a bit stupid.

The lesson droned on before they were finally set off to doing their work by themselves. Juvia gathered that her teacher didn't give a crap about them and was only there for his money. Everyone talked throughout the whole lesson as he sat there with his iPod. Cana had gotten up groggily and blinked a few times at Juvia. "Ugh, how long was I _out _for? Who are you by the way?" Juvia jumped at the voice and turned towards her. "Err, I'm Juvia Loxar and I'm new here. You're Cana right?" Cana nodded and yawned. "Sorry, I was out with my friends drinking last night." Juvia sweat dropped. _"Damn, I was hoping that the teacher was wrong about her!"_

"That's okay. If you want to sleep, you can. I'll just do some work for you." Cana's eyes shone as Juvia spoke. "Oh wow! I guess that all girls from Phantom aren't all whores and bitches after all!" Juvia raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that I'm from Phantom? Surely it couldn't have gotten around the school _that _fast?" Cana shook her head. "Nah, I just get into fights every now and then with some girls from Phantom whenever I go drinking with my friends. I always hear them going on about how they're going to jump some girl called Juvia Loxar. I guess that's you."

Cana then looked at Juvia up and down. "Hmm, you don't look like much. I wonder why they would jump you. Have you done something wrong to offend them?" Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "I won't lie; I haven't got a clue to be honest. I guess I was an easy target to just come and bully. Part of the reason why I'm here." Cana nodded and looked back at her work. "So, will you actually do my work for me then? If not, just at least five questions. I don't mind. I never get any work done." Just to prove her point, she showed her an empty book with only her name on the front. "How long have you been in this class?" Cana shrugged. "Beginning of the year, no biggie."

Juvia wanted to face palm right there until she heard Natsu and Lisanna laughing their hearts out. Cana rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Don't tell me that they're going to be getting back together again!" Juvia turned to look her in the eye as she grabbed her book. "What do you mean _again_?" Cana pulled out a little bottle of whiskey and took a swig from it. "I mean what I say Juvia. They are so on and off it's a fucking joke! It's always Lisanna's fault though. Natsu is like a little sweetheart and all she does it _break _his heart. She's always trying to hit it off with one of her older sister's friends, Bixlow. It's quite vile actually."

Juvia gave Cana and odd look who swatted her arm. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm in honours English!" Juvia was amazed. Someone like Cana, who seemed to be spending her life drinking all the time was in honours English! What other surprises did Fairy Tail have? "Oh, so am I! I think I've got it next actually..." She didn't really care about what she had next. She just wanted a distraction from Lisanna and Natsu's voice. Cana nodded. "Yeah, so have I! I'm usually bored because I have no one to talk to, but for your sake, I won't drink for the mean time. Don't want to give you the wrong impression. I guess I have anyway!" She laughed and Juvia joined in, no longer feeling shy.

She wrote down the answer to the first few questions before Cana decided to copy her. "So," she said after a while of silence and just working. "What's the deal with you and Natsu? I mean, he's never been into a girl this much." Juvia scoffed. "One, there's nothing and two, he's obviously been this way with Lisanna!" Cana shook her head. "Uh uh uh!~ Natsu has never been this way with Lisanna! It might just be rumours, I don't really know."

Juvia sat back in her seat. There was nothing going on between her and Natsu right? Even she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

So did you like it? I tried quite hard with this chapter and every review counts I guess! As for the ban for the computer, I can still reply to PM via Kindle as my mum won't know about that, but my laptop, notebook, computer everything has been taken away from me! Ugh, it's so frustrating!

Leo: Before she goes nuts and take a while to calm the fuck down!

Lolita: Hey!

Leo: Don't forget to hate and hate, flames flames and more flames! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lolita: Very funny. No, please don't forget to rate, or hate, flames or floods! Reviews fill me with joy.

Leo: Then I beg of you, PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! She has too much joy as it is!

Lolita: When I get my hands on your neck!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So my ban has finally been lifted and I thought that I should just celebrate by bringing out a new chapter! So in this chapter things might seem to move a bit too bit fast, but that's how I want it! It's MY fic so I do what I want to do! The next chapter will have like a kind of large time skip though so it will make up for the stupidity that I did in this chapter.

Leo is not here today, something about football practice (or soccer, whatever you guys call it.) I quit football. I just couldn't be bothered to waste precious time that I could be sleeping to go and play football. That doesn't seem right! But I do love rounders! (girl version of baseball) so no worries there!

Well, I do not own Fairy Tail and their characters, only this failure of a fanfic. Mind my grammar and spelling, I'm not feeling up to it today!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tales are so overrated**

**Chapter three**

Juvia was about to bolt over to the library once she got her lunch, only to be stopped by Cana. She gave her a stern glare and pulled her in the direction of another table. "There is no way you're going to run off to the library." She pushed Juvia gently into a seat and she sat down next to her. "So...There's definitely nothing going on with you and Natsu?" Juvia blushed heavily and turned her head. She could literally hear the smirk in her voice.

Cana took a bite into a sandwich and swallowed after a few chews. "Don't even try to deny it. It's all in the cards." Juvia turned to look at her and gave her and unintelligent, "huh?" Cana put down the rest of her sandwich and shuffled around in her bag. "I like cards! I have always been fo fascinated in it, that I might take an internship with the local fortune teller. She was an actual gypsie!" Juvia rolled her eyes at her. "Yeah, and I can control the rain to my command." Cana half smiled. "Hmm, now that's going too far. No one can. So anyway, I'm getting a feeling that you are in love with someone for the first time in your life. You will go through heartbreak before finally getting the guy of your dreams!"

Juvia scrunched up her nose. "That doesn't sound like a nice way to have a love life." Cana shrugged and resumed to eating her sandwich. "Well it's yours and plus, this isn't a fairy tale, no matter what our school name is." Juvia nodded and pulled out a chicken wrap. "Yeah, what is up with all the names around here? Seriously, Fairy Tail? Phantom Lord, Blue freaking Pegasus?" Cana shrugged again. "The person must have been high."

They carried on talking and eating until Natsu emerged from his inner group that had him locked in. Juvia could see some girls start swooning at the sight of him and couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. There was no way he would ever try and pick her over a bunch of pretty girls. It would be a dumb choice. Cana saw her staring and chuckled into her salad. "So are you willing to admit it yet?" Juvia turned to her momentarily before looking at her hands. "Well, I guess that there really is no point hiding huh?" Cana nodded her head. "Damn right. You catch on fast!"

Before Juvia could respond, Natsu had already sat himself right next to her. He gave her a grin then smiled at Cana. "So, have you stopped binge drinking?" Cana snorted and pulled out a bottle of Jack to prove her point. Natsu nodded his head. "I'll obviously take that as a no." He turned to Juvia who wasn't looking at him, but was staring at the salad that she had in front of her. "Hey Juvia, we've got P.E. (gym) together next." Juvia looked up briefly and gave him a bright smile. "Yeah, I guess we really have."

She gave him a smile to hide her feelings, but deep inside she was feeling like utter shit. Luckily Natsu hadn't realized otherwise he would be doing his best to try and make her happy again and she didn't want him to bother. That was when Lisanna sauntered over to the table to join them too. She sat on Natsu's lap and the boy couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with that. She beamed at the two girls. "Hey! Have you heard yet? Natsu and I are back together!" Cana spat out some of her Jack across the table and Juvia's head snapped back up so fast that she she almost had whiplash.

They both looked at the couple who was sitting at their table. Cana scowled and took a long swig out of the bottle and turned away showing that she couldn't care less about the news. Juvia smiled at them both. "That's great guys! But just as I was telling Cana, I need to go and get started on my project." She stood up and so did Cana. "Yeah, and I was about to tell her that I was going to come and help out." Juvia could tell that she didn't want to sit with them much longer.

They both walked away from the couple, and Juvia could just about see the sad look that Natsu was giving her. She sighed and turned away. She got to the door and looked back to see them both in the middle of their snogging fest. Feeling heartbroken, Juvia turned away and sniffed, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Cana patted her back in sympathy. "I'm sorry, I am." Juvia smiled at her and punched her arm. "Yeah, you should be. I can't believe that your reading was so accurate. Ugh I hate you for that now!" They both burst out laughing as they headed to the library. At least Juvia felt a little better.

Cana walked in and noticed how big the place was. "Now I see why you wanted to come here! I can drink in peace!" Just to show that she was serious, she grabbed Juvia and took her to the far most part of the library and took out her assortment of drinks. Juvia watched in amazement as pulled out drink after drink. "How do you fit that all in your bag?" Cana shrugged. It seemed to be a habit with Cana. She was always shrugging. "They just do I guess. I leave most of my stuff in my locker and take all of my work on a USB stick so that I can do it all at home." Juvia then winced at the way Cana was chugging it all down.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "So, this isn't about me. This about you. You're upset about this." Juvia leaned back and covered half of her face with her hand. "Yeah, it is hard. It's only been the second day, so I shouldn't really be feeling such strong feelings though. Am I that messed up, or am I really desperate for a boyfriend? Does it say anything in the cards?" Cana hissed as she held her pack of cards to her heart. "Ouch, that almost hurt. No, I can't get you out of this one I'm afraid." Juvia sighed. "You got me in and I was really hoping you would get me out."

Cana smiled and leaned back in her chair, chugging down some Irish cream and sake. "Yeah, sorry about that. If you can't already see, this school is kind full of special people." Juvia gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? I thought this was just an ordinary school like the rest!" Cana shook her head. "No, all the schools in Magnolia are all special in their own way. Like how I deal in cards and readings on people, more of a medium. Lisanna and her older siblings deal with like, these take over kind of shit that scare the living daylights out of everyone. Natsu likes to play with fire, Lucy can summon spirits, more like ghosts. Levy likes spells and stuff. Erza, the top female and scariest person you will ever meet reminds me of a cosplayer."

Juvia looked at Cana like she had grown another head before laughing out loud. "Oh that's rich! You expect for me to believe that? Oh wow!" Cana huffed. "Hey it's the truth! Some people are just naturally gifted!" Juvia nodded with a laugh. "Sure. Then what am I good at?" Cana leaned forward and squinted at Juvia as though she was trying to read her. Juvia suddenly stiffened as she felt something brush her mind. "Okay, what the hell was that?" She said as soon as Cana had finished whatever she was doing.

"I was mind reading. You can tell the rain is coming and you can tell how heavy it is." Juvia waved her hand. "Oh yeah, I knew that. I just thought it was my love for the rain, not gifted crap." Cana raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the subject any further. "Well, we have to be in form in the next five minutes. You're not in the same form as me are you?" Juvia shook her head. "No, I don't think we are."

They walked out of the library and they seperated ways. "Hey, why don't we meet up after school? Meet me by the gates okay?" Juvia nodded and Cana waved as she turned back around.

~x~

Form time in the afternoon was only ten minutes long, so it was less time than in the mornings. Juvia sat in her seat and was dreading the moment when Natsu was going to walk in with Lisanna supposedly on his arm. Right in front of her, Lucy was kissing the boy with purple glasses. She could hear Lucy giggling. "Hey Loke, not now okay? Just wait till Saturday, I'll come round to yours." Juvia felt like puking. Although she was innocent, it didn't mean that her mind was and her eyes were. She had walked in on her parents many times when she was younger.

"Hmm, okay then Lucy-hime. I'll wait for you then." Juvia sighed. It would be really nice if she was called Hime once in her life. She watched as Loke left for his seat and Lucy sat down in front of Juvia with a sigh of contempt. She turned around to Juvia. "So how's your second day of school coming along?" Juvia shrugged. "It's going great I guess..." Lucy frowned. "You're upset. What's going on with you then? I guess the rumours are actually true then."

Juvia shook her head. "No, there's nothing going on between us!" Lucy have her a look. "How did you know what I was going to talk about? Guilty conscience much?" Juvia sighed. "Fine. There will be nothing between us. You know that he's back with Lisanna, you're one of their friends." Lucy nodded with another frown on her face. "I get the fact that they were an adorable couple at first, but Natsu's an idiot for giving her more and more chances. She just keeps it blowing them and he gives her more. Lisanna at sight is a nice person, but deep down inside she's a Phantom girl through and through." Juvia's interest peaked a little. "She went to Phantom? But I would know!"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Did you ever know a senior called Mirajane and her younger brother called Elfman?" Juvia thought about it before nodding. "Yeah! Mirajane was an utter bitch to everyone and she her own group of wannabe bad girls! Now that you do mention it, I do remember them having a younger sister... Wait, there was two of them!" Lucy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's Lisanna's twin. Hisanna was her name, she died unfortunately. It changed the whole family. Mirajane stopped being a bitch and they moved to this school."

Juvia nodded and frowned. How could she forget who the fuck Lisanna was after what she tried to do to her? She had always what had happened to the family. Cana was right. They did have a way to scare someone so bad that they shit themselves. Juvia was about to speak again until Natsu and Lisanna walked in through the door with Lisanna on Natsu's arm just as she anticipated. Lucy turned to see what Juvia was looking at and she rolled her eyes and looked back at Juvia. "Trust me, I wish that you had your go on Natsu's arm. Lisanna is a total bitch." Juvia nodded. "I know. She was the one who started spreading rumours about me back at Phantom. I was always wondering where she went off to."

Lucy shook her head. "As much as I love gossiping, why don't you tell me about yourself? Gajeel said that you're shy and you might not answer my questions. You must have settled in well then!" Juvia smiled as Lucy grinned. "Well okay then. I love to go running, I love standing outside in the rain, I love the colour blue, I have a sister called Meredy." Lucy squinted at her face as though she was trying to find a resemblance. "You guys don't _LOOK_ alike." Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah..." Lucy quickly understood her. "Oh, okay then. Keep on going then." Juvia scratched the back of her head as Natsu had sat down in Lisanna's seat with her in his lap.

"I like to read a lot of books, mostly stuff like literature." Lucy perked up. "Really? I LOVE literature, though most people find it weird, thinking that I'm a typical blond when I'm not. What sort of books do you like?" Juvia brightened up. "I'm a fan of Jane Eyre, Black Beauty, Pride and Prejudice, What Katy did and many others." Lucy smiled even brighter. "Are you kidding me? Those are like my best favourites! Wow!" Both of the girls went on talking.

"Natsu, do you want to go out tonight?" The pink haired boy was pulled out his thoughts about a certain blue haired girl as he looked at the girl currently sitting on his lap. "I'm not sure Lisanna. My old man isn't making any excuses for me this time. My grandparents are going over to my Aunt Grandine's and they want to see me there." Natsu was thankful that he didn't have to lie as he was actually telling the truth. Lisanna pouted at what he had said. "Well okay then." The bell went and Natsu moved over to his seat and the rest of the class came pouring in.

Gajeel came in with Levy in front of him. His eyes roamed over as though he was looking for someone in particular. When he found the said person, he shouted over to them. "Hey, Juvia! Family reunion tonight and you're to be there!" Juvia nodded in response. "Okay then, will do." Levy looked up at him. "Can I come?" Gajeel smirked. "Why, you can't get enough of me in school bookworm?" Levy blushed. "The answer is no unfortunately. Juvia's been coming over for ages and my family love her, so I just bring her over. She's the only exception because she was my only friend back at Phantom."

Levy nodded as they moved to their respective seats. Overhearing their conversation, Lisanna called over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu, do you think I can come? After all, I've known your family for like, ever." Natsu frowned. "I don't think so. Family only. I think Juvia is an exception (he didn't hear Gajeel saying this by the way even though he easily could have. He wasn't listening.) Lisanna pouted for the second time in one minute. "Okay."

~x~

Juvia leaned on the gates to the school as everyone poured out of the place. She was waiting for Cana to show up and she had just finished having P.E. which made her tired as fuck. She saw the brunette running over to her. "Juvia! I'm so sorry! I can't make today! I completely forgot that it's my Nana's birthday! Ugh, family time!" Juvia nodded. "That's alright." Cana shook her head. "No, it's not! She's spending the rest of the week with us and I can only come out on Saturdays I guess that I'll just have to see you on Saturday. Sorry about that." Juvia grinned and waved. "Yeah sure. Just make sure you return here drunk!" Cana stuck her tongue out and lolled her head. "I'll try!"

She ran off and Juvia was grateful. Although she wanted to hang out with her, she was extremely tired. Natsu and Lisanna walked past her and she turned her head away from them when she saw Lisanna lean over to kiss him. She walked away and Natsu was left to stand next to Juvia. "Hey Juvia!" Juvia had tried her best to ignore him with all her might, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Hi Natsu. I err, see that you got back with Lisanna." His smile instantly fell and he shifted awkwardly on his feet. Leaning against that gate, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Juvia, you seem like the only one I can actually trust even though I've only known you for a day. I don't love Lisanna anymore."

Juvia's eyes bugged out at the statement. "What? Why? Are you sure?" Natsu smiled a little before looking at the sky. "I'm more than sure Juvia. I'm aware of it. I like her as a friend, not as a girlfriend. She lost my trust that first time around. I just can't be with her." Juvia looked the other way. "Then why are you still with her?" Natsu shrugged. "I just don't want to break her heart." Juvia snorted. "What, the way that she keeps on breaking yours?" Natsu looked down at her as though to say 'how-do-you-know?' Juvia sighed. "Natsu, I'm going to say this once. Lisanna used to go to Phantom as you probably already know. I now know why I recognized her."

Natsu urged for her to go on. "She was the one who started all the rumours and everyone started bullying me. I think she hated me from the beginning of time and Mirajane used to be the biggest bitch of all time too. Everything changed once they left, but they still hated me at Phantom." Juvia had to shut her eyes to make sure that none of the tears came pouring out of her eyes. It really hurt at Phantom. Life had been so rough. She felt two warm arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and all she saw was Natsu shirt in her view. "Hey, it's okay! Lisanna can't get you here okay?" _"I won't let her." _Natsu thought.

Juvia nodded. "Err, sorry for letting that all go." She pulled away from him just in case Lisanna had decided to come back for something. She didn't want to be hated for an actual reason this time. "I better go now okay? I need to go and get ready. See you tonight." With that, Natsu left Juvia and she walked home thinking of the new day.

* * *

Juvia walked into Gajeel's house seeing as he had given her a spare key for whenever she wanted to come over, and vice versa. She entered the house to see Gajeel's dad sighing to himself as he sorted himself out in the mirror He looked at the door opening and smiled a little. "Hey Juvia." Juvia smiled. "Hi Uncle Metalicana. How do you think the dinner is going to go then?" The man let out a frustrated growl. "I know that they're my parents and all, but seriously can't they just not come for at least the next 5 years?" Juvia laughed a little. "You have a nice family."

The man snorted. "Suuure I do. Anyway, Gajeel is getting ready and we should be getting Grandine's place in a little while." Juvia nodded and bounded up the stairs as though it was her house. She stopped outside of Gajeel's room and knocked on the door. She heard a grunt on the other side and she pushed the door open. He was wearing and proper white diner shirt with casual black jeans and his black boots with all the buckles on the side. His piercings were shinier than before. "I see that your mum got you some new bolts then." Gajeel's mum owned the local piercing and tattoo parlour. That's how his mum and dad met in the first place after his dad wanted personal tattoo.

"Yeah, she finally let me get them after so long." Juvia smiled and then smirked. "Oh yeah, happy birthday." Gajeel growled. "Don't. Even. Go. There." Juvia put her hands up as she fell onto the couch in his room. Gajeel was a rich bastard but you wouldn't know of it till you saw his house. "Fine, I won't. I know you don't like to be the centre of attention if it's not a fight." Gajeel smirked. "Fuck no. What's the point in that?" Juvia shrugged and smiled to herself. Gajeel was a fighter, not really a lover. "So what's up with you and Levy?"

He didn't even try to deny it. "Dunno. Whatever there is going on I guess. You and Natsu?" Juvia flinched. "Great. Just just great." The male sniffed the air sarcastically. "I smell a lie." Juvia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's with Lisanna and there is nothing now. That what you want to hear?" He wasn't even looking at her as he fixed his boots. "As long as you're telling the truth, I don't really care." Juvia covered her face. "You're such a good friend," she mumbled. Gajeel smiled with his long canines. "I'm glad that you finally see that."

"Gajeel! Juvia! I swear, you guys better get your fucking asses down here!" Juvia and Gajeel both flinched at the loud voice as Gajeel replied. "We're coming down now mum!" They both fell over themselves as they tried to get down the stairs first. "We're here mum." The woman nodded. It was funny because you couldn't tell where Gajeel got his looks from. Well it was his dad, but he had his mum's eyes and both his mother and father's hair. "Good. Now your father is waiting in the car. Let's go you two."

They got into the car and waited for the long journey that was soon to await them.

~x~

As usual, the Redfox family was the last one there. They all stepped into Grandine's house and Metalicana scowled at his little sister. "Why couldn't you just live closer to the family than everyone else?" She smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Onii-chan." She walked over to her nephew. "Well, do I have to tell you?" Gajeel bent down to hug his Aunt (Hes taller than her). "Hey Aunt Grandine. How are you?" She patted his back. "I'm good kiddo. Come one now, everyone is waiting and plus, it's your birthday." She pinched his cheek and walked through to the next room. He groaned and so did his father. Kizoku smiled. "I like your sister darling. She shows me that women can still be the boss around here." She patted her husband on the cheek and ruffled her son's hair as she followed the woman. Metalicana sighed. "Of course you do honey."

Everyone was already eating and Gajeel's grandparents sat at the head of the table. Gajeel sat down in his usual seat. They all sat down in age order, but because Juvia wasn't really part of the family, she had to sit at the end with Wendy. Every time there was a spare seat next to Gajeel, and now they knew who the mystery person was. It was Natsu. He saw Gajeel walk in and take his seat next to him, then he stared at Juvia as she went to go and sit down next to Wendy, another one of his many cousins. His eyes softened at the sight of Juvia wearing a tight purple tank top with black jeans and leather jacket to match and then black boots to end the look. He was staring at her until he was rudely nudged. He growled and turned to face whoever hit him.

He saw Gajeel looking straight ahead as though he hadn't done anything to him. "Hey, what was that for?" He hissed. Gajeel shrugged still not looking at him. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to eat soon and I don't want to have you drooling at Juvia from over here." Natsu snorted. "Whatever tin can, I don't give a shit. Just don't look at me then." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Easier said than done. You're always doing something stupid one way or the other and it gives you unwanted attention." Natsu growled. "I can NOT believe that we're cousins." Gajeel grinned. "Well, get used to it. I promise that I will act like the cousin I was born to be."

Juvia took her seat next to Wendy at the far end of the table. Wendy beamed up at her. "Hello Sempai!" Juvia smiled. Wendy called her Sempai from the first day they met because of their blue hair and also the fact that she was the only other girl near enough to her age that would talk to her. "Hey Wendy, how have you been?" The girl beamed. "It's been good I guess. Mum and dad are expecting a baby in a few months. Now I wouldn't have to be the only one here! I get so bored so easily! What about you Sempai?"

Juvia smiled down at her. "I just recently moved to Fairy Tail and I love it already! Today was my second day actually." Wendy nodded her head as she grabbed herself a drink glass of fanta. "So, there will be no attempts of suicide right?" Juvia looked around nervously. She knew that the whole family had amazing hearing and she didn't want her secret coming out in public. Thankfully, no one heard as they were catching up. "Wendy, you need to be quite! You KNOW that your family have good hearing." Wendy covered up her mouth and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry..."

Juvia waved it off with a sigh. "No, it's okay now. And to answer your question, no I haven't thought about doing that lately. I don't think that I can be bothered. I just don't want people to worry over me." Wendy took a sip of her cold beverage. "Hmm. I know what you mean. I just keep all my problems to myself, or I wait till you come over." Juvia nodded her head and stared at her sprite. "That's good to know. Thanks for the last time I guess." Wendy blinked and gave her a blank look. "What happened last time..." Then it clicked in her mind and she shook her head. "No! It was no problem at all!"

Juvia gave her an exasperated sigh. "Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you, I would be dead! I just don't know what happened at the time. One minute I was walking down the road, and the next I was jumped...Now that I think about it, I think I saw Lisanna's face..." Wendy shivered at the name. She had encountered the girl a few times and she was absolutely scared of her. "Well, at least you've left her and Phantom behind now!" Juvia gave her a sad look. "No, in fact I've walked right towards her. She left Phantom I think after the accident and then she went to Fairy Tail. Only she was a different person from when I last saw her. Her hair wasn't long and it was white this time. I didn't know it was her natural hair. She had dyed it red in Phantom and it was down to her waist. She acted so nice to me. Ugh I'm really confused right now."

Wendy let out a long sigh and Juvia followed in suit. They carried on talking, not knowing that Natsu and Gajeel had heard every word from only a few people down. Natsu's eyes widened and Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "So this girlfriend of yours, isn't she Lisanna?" Natsu's face turned stormy. "Yeah, it is." Gajeel thought of all the times he had seen Juvia with huge scars, but they would suddenly vanish the next day as though they weren't even there.

Natsu stood up. "I'm going to go and talk to her." Gajeel pulled him down. "Are you you fucking serious? She'll get mad if she finds out that you were eavesdropping and trust me, no one should ever see Juvia that pissed. I learned that first hand." Natsu tilted his head. "Oh yeah? How?" His grip on his cousin's arm fell as he started mumbling random words to himself as he looked at his drink. "Japanese would be good right now Gajeel." His red eyes penetrated right through his onyx ones. "I SAID that I peeked on her while she was in the shower and when she found out, she clocked me so fucking hard! I don't feel pain but from her it was a living hell!" Natsu's jaw dropped. "Y-you saw her in the shower? N-naked?" Gajeel groaned and nodded.

"So what now, are you guys friends with benefits?" Scarlet red eyes widened as he roared out. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The whole place went silent after Gajeel's outburst. He sat down slowly. "I'm sorry everyone..." His eyes shifted to Juvia who cut her eyes away from him. He saw Wendy smirking and knew that she had listened in on everything they were saying and told Juvia. "Just fucking fantastic." He made a mental note to noogie his little cousin.

~x~

The celebration had gone well, and in the end Gajeel had to have a party for his birthday anyway. Juvia had slipped away quietly and stood on her favourite balcony. It was the balcony facing the river. She sighed deeply as she let her tears fall down her face so silently. This was the only time she got to herself to cry. She didn't sob, no she cried silent tears so that no one would realize. She didn't know when the balcony doors opened and the person who had entered stood next to her. It was when a hand shot out to wipe her tears.

Juvia stared at the hand with blurry eyes. She then looked up and saw Natsu staring at her with a soft face. "Juvia, come here." Without even noticing it, she fell into him and cried to her hearts contempt. For the first time ever, she sobbed, she shuddered and she shook. Every time she tried to stop, she would choke up all again. Natsu simply stood there with his arms around her and a hand running through her hair. "It'll be okay." Juvia snuggled further into his shirt with another sob. "N-no...it w-won't!" She clutched onto his shirt. "Why don't you try to calm down and tell me all about it."

She shook her head into his chest and tried to calm down. Natsu frowned. "So you won't tell me?" Juvia shook her head again. "I-I'm sorry Natsu, b-bu I'm n-not ready f-for that." Natsu sighed but claimed that he understood. "Fine then, you know where I am when you want to talk." She nodded and released his shirt and pulled back. His hands fell from her back as he stared at her Juvia. Juvia turned her back on him to wipe her tears and faced the river.

Natsu was about to speak up when Metalicana came out. "Oh hey squirt. Juvia, we need to go now." She turned round and nodded. "Okay Uncle.. I'll be there soon." The man nodded with his long mane shaking as he left. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then okay Natsu? Please, just don't tell anyone, especially not Lisanna. I don't want her to know..." Natsu nodded and frowned. "Well if you want me to." She nodded. "Yeah, I would like it if you did thanks." She hugged him quickly before disappearing with Gajeel and the rest of the Redfox family.

Natsu stared out at the river and sighed. _"Juvia"_.

* * *

So did you enjoy it? I hope you did! I'll bring out the next chapter fairly quickly though! Oh yeah, Metalicana is NOT Juvia's uncle, but just as a form of respect and the fact that she's known him for a long time too. Kizoku is Japanese for metal.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Alright! New chapter! Okay, I'll explain now. Starting from Tuesday 15/05/2012 (or 05/15/2012 in America and anywhere else) I am going to have exams. For the rest of the month until the end of May. Meaning I won't be able to update as much as I would like to, meaning don't shout at me when I don't update! Nah, that bit was a joke, but I'm being serious with all the tests and stuff.

This is now a Lisanna bashing story (Sorry Lisanna fans, but I don't care)

I do not own Fairy Tail and their ridiculously hot guys! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tales are so overrated**

**Chapter four**

A month. A month since the last time Natsu and Juvia had officially last spoke and it had been a month since Juvia was trying her best to forget about her rose haired classmate. She had even given Lisanna the privilege to sit in her seat which made Natsu angry but he didn't show it. She never ate in the canteen, opting to go to her precious library instead with the company of Cana. She had been so depressed that she almost let Cana talk her into why alcohol is so good. Luckily, the she spat it right out not liking the bitter taste.

A month since Juvia had stopped trying to fit in better with Fairy Tail. A month since she had been working as Gray's partner for their history project. In fact, she was in history now.

"Oi, you." Juvia turned her head to Gray. She gave him a blank but subtly annoyed look. "What?" He gave her a glare as though he heard her anger. "You need to stop moping and tell the flame head how you feel." Juvia turned back to face the board, ignoring whatever Gray had just told her. "Look, I told Meredy about your situation-" Juvia's head snapped back around. "You told _Meredy?_ What the fuck gave you the right?" She gave him a harsh glare of her own. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I promised her that I would look out for you, seeing as you know, about Lisanna and other stuff..." The blue haired girl froze in panic. "What did she tell you?" Her voice was so quiet now that he had to strain his ears. "She told me about Phantom and how you were in an accident. Seriously, I would've dumped Lisanna if I were Natsu. Why is he still going out with her?" Juvia looked down. "I told him to. She's a changed person now, she at least deserves some happiness even if what she did to me was wrong." Gray scowled, not liking her ideology about the whole thing at all. "And what about your happiness? Have you ever had any before in your life? You do know that she cheated on Natsu for about 5 months before the whole truth came out right? She doesn't get any other chances."

Juvia leaned back in her seat with a tired sigh. "I get what you're saying, but I don't want to be another target. She still has links to Phantom I think. I guess I'm just scared." Gray barked out a laugh that caused the whole class to look at him. Luckily, their teacher hadn't noticed, so he glared at them all which caused them to look away. "Look, I have a violent sister. Tell her and she'll plough anyone who dares stand in her way. She'll sort it out for you." Juvia sighed again. "Okay then, fine. I'll see what I can do then." Gray nodded his head satisfied. "If you want, you can come over. I have to do my fair share of the assignment anyway. Warning, just stay away from Lyon. He likes you."

Juvia's thoughts ran back all the way to that night when she met the Fullbuster family. Lyon had said that she was pretty right on the spot without a moment's hesitation. "Okay then, got it.

~x~

She waited at the gates for Gray to show up. He had needed to get something from a teacher and told Juvia to wait for him there. She saw Cana walk out in some sort of kit. Juvia raised an eyebrow as soon as she approached her. "What sport do you do after school?" Cana smiled at her. "I'll have you know that I am the best female footballer that this school ever seen. (**A/N**: Or soccer, whatever) Just because I'm not sober most of the time doesn't mean that I don't have no time for sports." Juvia shrugged. "I didn't really say anything about your drinking habit, but thanks for the update." Cana rolled her eyes. "So why are you still here then? Waiting for Natsu or something?"

She watched as the youngest Loxar's face darkened. "No, why would I? I'm waiting for Gray." Cana bent down to pull up her fallen sock. "Is it Gray now? Wow you move on fast. Your sister's boyfriend no doubt." Juvia smiled knowing that that was only Cana's way of trying to cheer her up. "No, he's my history partner and I have to go to his house to finish it off. We have to hand it in by next week." The brunette stood up straight and kicked her boots into the ground. "Okay then. Well, I gotta go now. Coach would probably be waiting." She waved to Juvia who then waved back.

She looked down to watch wondering why it would take Gray so long to go to a teacher. She then looked up and was staring at the one and only Natsu Dragneel. Her eyes widened as he stared right back at her and she couldn't help but look away with sadness written in her eyes. Had she really hurt him like Gray said? She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to her. She tried to walk away, but Natsu's hand was already on her arm making her pause at the contact. She looked up at him as though she had just seen him for the first time.

"Natsu! Err it's been a while hasn't it?" She didn't know why she was getting so nervous around him. Maybe it was the fact that she had cried to him that night or because she still liked him deep down in her heart. He gave her a small smile that wasn't like his usual one. "Juvia, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." She looked at the school building as though she was waiting for Gray. Natsu looked back and then sighed. "Gray told me to tell you that he got a last minute detention with one of teachers for calling them a nosy bastard. I think he was pissing him off about how he scared off his own girlfriend."

Juvia sighed mainly in frustration. "Well, I need to go so-Natsu?" His hand had slipped from her forearm all the way down to her hand. Juvia blushed deeply but didn't try to pull away. "I'm sorry Juvia, but I really need to talk to you." They kept on walking until Juvia's mind went blank and they ended up in his room. That was when he finally let go of her hand and flopped down on his bed and Juvia just sat by his desk. Juvia just sat there staring around his room again and didn't fail to notice that he had taken down his photo of him and Lisanna. "Juvia." She jumped a little bit at being called to and slowly turned her head to see Natsu staring at her.

"So um, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Natsu shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you were still my friend." The girl nodded and bit at her lip. She had really wanted to say more than friends, but she stopped herself. "If we're friends, then why are you avoiding me then?" She looked up and tried to make up an excusable answer but couldn't think of anything. Luckily, Natsu started talking again. "Juvia, I'm breaking up with Lisanna." Juvia gasped. "But why?" Who was she kidding? She was happy for that! "Well, what do you think? I told you before I'm just not feeling it. I don't love her anymore, I just like her as a friend and nothing more."

Juvia shifted uncomfortably. "So why exactly are you telling me?" Natsu sat up and shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted you to know, as a friend I guess." Juvia played with a lock, whirling it round her finger. "So...Is there anything else?" Natsu nodded. "Well, seeing as you're a girl I just wanted to know what to do for a girl that you really like but you don't know how to tell her." Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just do what you did for Lisanna?" Natsu sighed. "That's because she liked me and asked me out. I thought I loved her at first, but now that I think about it, it was kinda forced. So what do I do?"

"You ask me as though someone has done something for me. Why don't you just do something from the heart?" Juvia frowned. _"Why am I telling him ways to get another girl? Argh!" _Natsu nodded as though he wanted more information. "Anything else?" Juvia sighed and cursed herself for being so nice to him. "If this sort of girl is like a nice and understanding girl, then you should just tell her up straight. Look at her in the eyes otherwise she won't take you seriously if you look away. I don't know. I'm new to this sort of thing. Why didn't you ask Lucy?"

Natsu grinned. "Because she's not like you." Juvia sat there soaking everything in. "What?" she managed to squeak out. Natsu stood up and walked to her. He grabbed both of her hands and she looked down at his in shock. "Hey Juvia." She looked up at him and his canines stuck out longer than the other teeth. She noticed that his teeth were so pearly that she was almost blinded by them. She then looked deep into his eyes and she found that she was lost in them. "Juvia, I like you. No scratch that. I love you." Juvia froze as her mind went into overdrive.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her lips. As soon as her mind unfroze, she found that she actually enjoyed the kiss. Then she remembered that he was going out with a girl who went to Phantom. The girl who started all the bullying. The girl who could still make her life a living hell. She pushed Natsu away from her gently and looked at him with fear. Natsu blinked. "Juvia-." She shook her head. "N-no Natsu. I-I'm sorry but I can't do it." She stood up and ran past him without looking back. "Juvia wait!" Juvia sprinted even faster and she managed to make it out of the house while shouting goodbye to Igneel who was walking into the house. Natsu ran into his dad. "Ah, dad sorry! I was just trying to catch Juvia!" Igneel looked back at the girl's running figure before she ran round the corner.

"What for?" Natsu just growled. "Argh! I messed up! I kissed her without even knowing her feelings for me and now I bet that she won't even look at me talk less or _talk _to me!" He left his dad outside and stomped his way up through back up to his room where he then slammed the door. Igneel just looked up at the stairs then back down the road that Juvia went down. He then sighed and walked into his house. "Hormones."

~x~

Juvia jumped into her bed and where she pulled the pillow over her head to cry. Her door opened and she tried to stop. "Juvia, darling are you okay?" She growled. "Mum, just go away! Please I don't need this right now!" Mizu sighed. "Okay honey, I'll be back later." She walked out and Juvia just screamed into her pillow. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, but there definitely was something! Her door opened again and Juvia sighed angrily. She lifted her head not caring that her mum could see her tears. "MUM! I said I don't-" She paused when she saw the figure standing front of her. She had pink flowing hair, something that her mum didn't have and she had bright green eyes.

"Meredy," she breathed out. Then she fell back into her pillow ashamed that her sister had just seen her cry. Meredy shook her head and walked over to her. She rubbed her back. "Hey sis, I heard from Gray that you've been having some problems." Juvia snorted despite herself. "Why am I a subject for everyone?" Meredy smiled. "You're not. I just don't like seeing my sister get hurt so I ask these things. Who else is going to look after you when you don't talk to mum or dad?" Juvia laughed softly and Meredy pulled her up.

"There now! Tell Meredy what's going on with you." She stroked down her hair as though she were a child. "You know Natsu?" Meredy laughed. "Of course I know him! He's like my pink haired twin!" She saw Juvia's glare and she backed down. "Okay, okay! So what about him?" Juvia sighed. "I love him, but he's going out with Lisanna and now he wants to dump her so that he can go out with me and when she finds out, it's going to be Phantom all over again only this time she's going to have a reason to hurt me!" Meredy smiled. "Juvia sis, you might want to breathe sometime." Juvia pushed her off her bed with a growl and she fell to the bed.

"If you're here to make me feel even worse about myself, then thank you very much! Why are you here anyway?" Meredy looked at the calendar and Juvia followed her gaze. She saw that she had marked on the week where Meredy would be coming back home so that she could have a study leave. Juvia looked down at her sheets. "Oh." Meredy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'oh'. So I don't really see what the problem is. What happened exactly?"

Juvia started fiddling with the hem of her top. "He kissed me and I kissed him back, but then I pushed him away and told him that I can't do it, and then I ran out of his house. This all happened ten minutes ago." Meredy gave Juvia a look. "You should have just explained as to why you don't want to go out with him. Natsu is a very understanding person if you haven't noticed." Juvia fell back onto her bed. "Oh yeah, I noticed. The same way that he always grins but it seems to fade whenever he looks at Lisanna. The same way he talks with a loud voice but then it goes all gentle when he talks to me..." Meredy looked down at her watch and counted down to herself.

"Oh crap! You don't think that he has liked me all this time and I didn't notice do you?" Meredy punched her arm. "By the sounds out it, ya think? It would have been nice if you saw the signs first before Lisanna managed to grab him up again." Juvia rubbed her arm with a pout. "But Meredy, I messed up. I ran away from my true feelings all because I was scared. How sad does that sound?" Meredy nodded. "Very sad." Juvia shot her a glare and she held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry." Juvia sighed heavily and Meredy sighed along with her. "I know it's hard, but all you have to do is tell him tomorrow and everything should be fine. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to see my boyfriend." She winked at her sister and walked out leaving Juvia to feel stupid.

"_Natsu, what have I done?"_

~x~

Natsu stood in the park as though he was waiting for someone. He looked down at his watch and breathed out as though he had been holding his breath for a long time. _"Come on, where is she?" _He finally saw who he was looking for and smiled to himself. She saw him and grinned then sauntered over to him, swaying her hips for extra effect. Natsu wanted to look away, but he knew that she would think that something was up.

"Natsu! Hey babe, so what do you want to do to do right now?" Natsu sighed. "Lisanna, we need to talk about something okay?" Lisanna frowned and knew what it was. "But Natsu, I'm over Bixlow! Please just don't break up with me!" She ran forward and latched onto his arm. "Please Natsu!" He looked down at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Lisanna, I haven't loved you since the first time we broke up, hell I even forced myself to love you the first time we went out! Now, I've seen that there can be no more you and I so yeah, we're over. A clean break."

Lisanna gasped and a tear rolled out of her eye. Slowly, she let go of Natsu's arm and stepped back smartly. "So then...Who is it?" Her anger was slowly building up. She would KILL the bitch! Natsu sighed and shook his head. "It's no one." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want me to believe that? We might be over, but friends don't keep secrets." She knew that it would catch him out there! He looked down at his feet and thought back to what had happened at his house. "It's Juvia."

Lisanna nodded slowly while her anger reached maximum levels. _"So I lost Natsu to that bitch? Why do I lose everyone to her? It's not fair! First Zeref, then Hisanna and now Natsu! Argh!" _Lisanna frowned and then looked back up at Natsu. "There's something you should know." She waited for him to look at her which he did. "Juvia is somehow cursed okay? She's had this weird shit happen to her somewhere along the line that whenever she becomes friends with someone, they die. There was this one guy called Zeref whom she befriended and by year 7, he committed suicide. That was what was said anyway. She was later then friends with my sister who also died. Natsu, I just don't want to see you dead."

She gave him a sad look and Natsu saw pain flash through her face. There was no way he was going to believe it though. "Then how is Gajeel still alive then? They're friends yet he's not dead." Lisanna panicked on the inside but soon found an answer. "He never really proclaimed her as a friend. He always called them acquaintances and I guess that's how they still see each other." She smirked to herself. She thought her plan was going well until...

"Lisanna, grow up. This is one of the reasons why I still don't want to go out with you. I heard what you did to Juvia when you were still at Phantom. How could you? What the fuck gave you that right to do that to someone? I could never go out with a girl like that. Have a nice night now, Lisanna." He cut his eyes from her before walked out of the park leaving her to stand there by herself gobsmacked. Her whole body shook as she tried to hold back the tears. She ended up running out of the park the other way from how Natsu got in.

* * *

For the first time in a month, Juvia sat in the lunchroom much to Cana's dismay. "Oh, can we go to the library please? I want to drink!" Juvia rolled her eyes as she sat herself down at a table. "It looks like our usual table hasn't been taken at all." Cana sat down with a huff. "Well, once someone from a certain clique settles down somewhere, they usually don't move to their seat." Juvia looked puzzled for moment before remembering. "Oh yeah, you play football." Cana puffed out her chest with a prideful grin. "And never forget that!"

Juvia smiled and took a bite of her wrap. Just then, they were joined by a blonde teen with weird headphones in. Juvia tilted her head at him wondering who the hell he is and why he looked so familiar, while out of the corner of her eye, she didn't fail to notice Cana smiling seductively at him. He looked at Cana and gave her a smirk of his own. "Cana, it's been a while hasn't it?" The said brunette nodded her head and leaned forward to him, giving him the full view of her assets. "It sure has, hmm Laxus?" Juvia blinked at the name. _"Now where the hell have I heard of THAT name before?"_

He then turned his head to look at who was keeping Cana company. They both stared at each other before Laxus went, "Oh, Juvia it's just you." That was when Juvia remembered. "Laxus, you're still the big jerk I remember you to be." The tall teen shrugged with a smile showing his canines. "So, you still hanging around with Gajeel then? Maybe even hooked up by now?" Just as Cana was about to ask how they know each other, she snorted at the question and Juvia gave her a stern glare, which she ignored.

"Are you kidding me? She's head over heels in love with Natsu!" Laxus' smirk turned into a full on grin with his long canines and Juvia covered her face with her hands. "Argh, Cana!" She shrugged. "So how do you two know each other? I know that you're the Head teacher's grandson, does that mean you know of Makarov?" Juvia shook her head. "He's one of Gajeel and Natsu's many cousins. His is like their second cousin through Laxus' mum and Gajeel and Natsu's dads being cousins. Something like that." Laxus nodded. "Yeah, I haven't gone to the last few family reunions though because I was out of the country for a while. I see that the years have been kind to you, Juvia."

She wanted to puke at his bait flirt, but then he turned to Cana and winked. "But they have been exceptionally grateful to you, Cana." The girl blushed which made Juvia snicker. "So let me guess, you two are an item?" Laxus shrugged as he grabbed one of Cana's many assorted drinks. "We are now." Her jaw dropped as to how easy Cana and Laxus made their relationship work out. _"Why can't I be like that?" _She looked back at them to see them passing jokes, flirting and drinking away their lunch hour while Juvia sat there feeling like a third wheel. "Cana, I'm going now." The brunette didn't seem to mind as she just waved a goodbye in her direction not even looking at her.

Juvia made her way across the lunch room and walked outside for some fresh air. She sat down at the bench and closed her eyes. "Juvia." She tensed at the voice and when she DID open her eyes, she was met by an angry stare. "I see that you've moved onto MY boyfriend then? Does he know about your curse? I bet you weren't even going to tell him, so I did the favour of telling him myself." Lisanna's voice was so tight and strained as though she had been crying before. "Lisanna, I won't go out with him, I swear!" She just slapped Juvia round the face.

"Save it! It's too late now because we're over! He said it was a clean break! A FUCKING CLEAN BREAK! Why is it that you take everything away from me huh? What the fuck did I ever do to you? Why are you just trying to bullshit my LIFE? Fucking answer me!" Juvia stood there surprised at her outburst. She couldn't really answer her seeing as she had no idea what she had done. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lisanna snorted which then turned into a giggle. She ended up with full on laughter as Juvia stood there with a frown etched on her face. Then all of a sudden, Lisanna stopped laughing to glare at her.

"Don't give me that innocent act shit. You made kill Zeref himself, you killed Hisanna and now you want to kill Natsu!" Juvia thought back to what happened to those two people and then she finally understood the situation. "This is about that time when you had a crush on Zeref, but he was hanging out with me at the time, isn't it?" Lisanna looked at the floor in anger. "You have no right to talk about him like that!" Juvia smiled a sad smile. "He was my first ever friend Lisanna. Why the hell would I kill him?" She shrugged and looked back up at her. "You tell me you curse bearer!"

Juvia sighed. "He was my best friend, next to Gajeel at some point in time. Hell, I even thought I was crushing on Gajeel at the time, so there was no way I held feelings for Zeref. I saw him as the older brother I never had. Lisanna, he died of Leukaemia. I didn't kill him. I just so happened to be at his bedside while he died..." She choked back a sob remembering how a friend of hers died so young and Lisanna stared at her with sadness. Juvia continued. "He loved you too you know? He just didn't want to ask you out because he didn't want to you to think of him as a freak so that in his last dying moments, he won't feel sad."

Lisanna held her chest where her heart was. "Then why didn't you at the very least TELL me? Didn't you want me to be happy or something?" Juvia just looked up at the sky. "I tried Lisanna, I did really try. Every time I wanted to talk to you, you just seemed to give me a glare and I had no reason why. I guess I now know why. That's why I told Hisanna. Because she looked like you, it was as though I had told you." Lisanna took a step back. "And what about Hisanna then? Sol told me that he was there when Hisanna knocked you out of the way when a lorry was about to hit you. That was most _definitely _your fault."

Juvia growled at the name Sol. He had hated her ever since she could remember. "Hisanna and I were going out for a hot chocolate that winter when a lorry _was _coming our way. We were _both _crossing the road at the same time when the brakes failed because of the ice and it slid right into us. If anything, I was ready to at least push Hisanna away and let me be the one to only get hit, but as I was about to push her, she pushed me instead so I could get a grip on her so that we could both get away from it. I guess that it really was my fault." Juvia let her tears flow freely, not caring that Lisanna was watching her.

"You know, instead of making someone's life a living hell, it would be best if you actually got to know them and didn't make up rumours and false accusations about them. I was there to witness both of my friend's death and here you are, _blaming _me for something that would scar me for the rest of my _life! _Then there was the time that you almost _KILLED _ME!" Juvia was shouting by now, and Lisanna was looking around frantically to see if anyone was listening in on them. Everyone had paused to look at them. "Juvia," she hissed. "Keep your voice down would you?" The Loxar shook her head with hot tears flying around. She had finally cracked after all these years. "Are you fucking joking? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING? There is NO way that I will keep my voice down! You got them to _jump _me Lisanna! You paid people to _attack _me! I was there, left to DIE with stab wounds! I was found by Gajeel, who took me to his cousin's to help me survive! No one knew but them, not even my FAMILY! How Meredy found out is beyond me!"

Juvia took a step back as her whole body shook, while Lisanna giving her a pleading look. "Juvia, I'm sorry!" The blue haired girl only shook her head with a small sad smile plastered on her face. "It's okay Lisanna. I know you're sorry, I just don't think I can ever come to forgive you. You know what actually? I think I might transfer. I thought it would be good for me here, but seeing you is bringing back memories of five years ago. Well, I'll just have to check with my parents now." She walked away from her, wiping her tears as she heard other students shouting at Lisanna, while she took out her phone to ring her parents. That was when her phone was taken by someone who stood in front of her. She looked up to see the mysterious person and her eyes widened.

"Natsu..."

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I wonder what's going to happen now! Remember people, exams coming up so me no update, kay? Good good!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

OMG it's been a while! I hope none of you have forgotten about me...

Leo: Of course they have! When they see this story, they'll be like, oh is she new?

Lolita: Shut up! I know that they haven't forgotten about me!

Leo: Yeah, it's more of the other way around...

Lolita: *Ignores Leo* I'm really sorry you guys, I'm now in Year 11 so that means more work for me (This would be like the 10th grade for you guys, but it's really different) It also means that I hardly ever have time for myself!

Leo: That's partly true, but there's something bigger

Lolita: DON'T SAY IT!

Leo: *Ignores Lolita* Well in the summer, she found this game okay? And she's been real addicted to it! I fail to see what's good about it really.

Lolita: KINGDOMS AT WAR IS AN AWESOME GAME! Anyway, disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling and grammar!

Leo: But we have school to correct us! Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tales are so overrated**

**Chapter five**

"Natsu..."

Juvia stared up at him with wide eyes as he stared down at her with sad eyes. He held her phone in his hand and made no attempt in giving it back. Behind him, she saw two figures. The red haired girl called Erza scarlet and there was Jellal Fernandes. Erza stepped forward. "I heard what was going on and decided to call out on Natsu. Juvia, although we don't even know you well, we're sorry for Lisanna's behaviour."

Juvia shook her head trying to wipe her remaining tears. "You don't have to apologize for her. As I said before, she can say sorry, but I won't forgive her. I've gone through enough to last me a lifetime. Natsu, please give me back my phone." The said boy looked down at the phone then back at Juvia. "I'm sorry Juvia, but I can't." Her knees went weak, but she didn't want to show it. "Natsu, please I'm _begging _you! I can't take it, okay? Please just give it to me!" She tried to reach out for the phone, but he moved it back and above her reach.

She bit down hard on her lip to stop anymore tears flowing down her face. Natsu stepped forward and wiped the tears that had fallen down without her knowing. "It's going to be okay." Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest where she cried out aloud like she did that night at his family reunion. Jellal looked at Erza and nodded. "We're going now you two. We'll see you later." They didn't even hear the blue haired male talk as they were both in their own world. The bell went signalling that lunch was over, but the two of them made no movement as Juvia cried her heart out.

"I'm here for you Juvia, okay? Don't feel afraid of coming to me." She nodded into his chest trying her best to calm down. As she pulled her head away, her eyes were red and puffy. "Natsu, this is the second time that I've cried to you. I won't do it again." He shrugged his shoulders at her and used one hand to stroke down her hair. "I don't mind, as long as it's me you come to talk to. So...I sort of missed everything there. Are you going to tell me what happened? Erza and Jellal overheard the whole thing though."

He walked her over to the bench that she first arrived on. He wrapped an arm over her shoulder as he reeled her into him. She sighed and looked up. "Lisanna used to have a crush on a guy called Zeref back in year 7. He was my best friend, next to Gajeel and I had a crush on Gajeel while Zeref had a crush on Lisanna. Somewhere along the line, he was diagnosed with leukemia. Lisanna didn't know and she was plain jealous with me hanging around with him all the time, so she made up this sort of rumour that whoever became my friend, died. People thought it was stupid, but when Zeref finally died, they thought it was true and kept away from me."

Juvia paused to shut her eyes and take a deep breath. Natsu waited patiently for her to carry on again. "After that, she hated me even more and then I made friends with her twin, Hisanna. She was the only one to think that the rumour that her own sister had made was a load of shit, next to Gajeel of course. The winter of year 9, it was really icy and we were going out for some hot chocolate and stuff when a lorry was heading towards us as we were crossing the road. Because it was so icy, he couldn't brake and she pushed me out of the way letting the lorry hit her instead of both of us. Someone who also hated me, a guy called Sol told Lisanna about the accident saying that Hisanna pushed me out of the way, making it as though I didn't watch where I was going."

She took in a shaky deep breath as she looked up at Natsu. "It must have been hard for you, your two best friends dying within the space of two years. What exactly did Lisanna do then? I want to make sure it's true." Juvia shook her head at the memory. "All I know is that she hired people to try and kill me and it didn't go as planned. I passed out from lack of blood and Gajeel found me so he took me to Wendy's house to be healed. After that, there were many attempts of me trying to commit suicide." She shuddered and Natsu held her even tighter. "Juvia, I'm sorry." She shook her head as she melted into his body. "Why are you sorry? You weren't there and you didn't do it to me. Thank you though. For listening to me."

As though by instinct, he leaned his head down and kissed her on her forehead. Juvia smiled, then frowned. "In fact, it should be me saying sorry." She pulled away from his arm and looked at him dead in the eye. "Natsu, that night that we kissed, I was just confused by my feelings. I didn't mean to run away, but I was just scared of what Lisanna night have done to me. Guess I still couldn't escape that huh?" Natsu grinned at her. "Juvia, I love you so much that no one could make me change my mind or feelings, okay? You're the one who took my heart."

Juvia blushed slightly and Natsu laughed. "Aw, come here." He wrapped his arms around her again and his lips fell onto hers. Her arms found their way around his neck as they both deepened the kiss. They were both there for what seemed like an eternity before Juvia pulled away with her breathing getting heavier. "Natsu, I love you too." She leaned on his arm as they say there together. "Juvia, I've been waiting for a month for you to say that." The girl smiled. "Shouldn't we be getting back to class right now?" Natsu looked down at his watch. "Ahh, who cares? It's P.E. anyway and I can't be bothered to do anymore laps right now."

Juvia frowned playfully. "But you're really good!" Natsu shrugged with a grin. "Doesn't mean I like it!" She giggled at his childish pout. "Thanks Natsu. For loving me back." He raised her chin up for her to look at him. "Hey, it was no problem at all." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. They both walked back to the building with Natsu's arm wrapped around Juvia's shoulder. "Natsu, what do you think would happen to Lisanna now?"

His eyebrows furrowed up as he looked straight ahead. "I don't really know. I mean, I never knew she was like that, so I can't say anything. But didn't you tell anyone about this?" Juvia shook her head. "It was my problem, I don't see why I had to drag anyone else into it." Natsu's hand slipped from her shoulders to her own hand. "Well make sure you tell me everything from now on, okay?"

Juvia knew she wasn't going to get away with saying no, so she nodded. He sent her a grin and held onto her hand tightly. "Good! Then let's go!" Juvia looked behind them and saw the school building getting further and further away. She could have sworn they were walking towards it just a minute ago. "Eh? Natsu where are we going?" He simply blew a raspberry. "Pfft, it's last period Juvia and to be honest I'm not starting half way through P.E. We might as well go home, or hang out!"

Juvia face palmed with her free hand. "You win this time Natsu." He laughed and stopped to kiss her again. "I knew you would say that!" Juvia blushed from the kiss. "Slow down then, we don't have to run." He gave her a panicked look. "Actually, we kinda do. This is bunking you know, something we're not allowed to do." Juvia's eyes went wide and Natsu held her hand tighter knowing what she was about to do.

"Let me go Natsu!" He held her. "No, no, no Juvia! We're so close to the school gate and so far away from our P.E. lesson! Might as well go now!" He held tightly onto his girlfriend's hand who tried to bolt away from him. "Natsuuuuu!" He grabbed her up by her waist and ran through the unguarded gates. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Juvia crossed her arms as Natsu still held her tightly.

She said something that Natsu actually couldn't hear. "What?" Juvia spoke louder. "I said, I guess not! It won't be happening again though will it?" He shook his head and set her on the ground while taking her hand again. "Whatever the Princess wants, the Princess gets!" Juvia went red again at his words. "So where are we going then?" He shook his pockets.

"Let's go to my favorite place! Spicy grill!" Juvia had heard that their food was really hot and she didn't know how Natsu would be able to stomach all that hot food. She smiled. "Let's go then." She grabbed up for his hand hesitantly and he grinned down at her while she gave him a shy blush. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before they walked off to the restaurant. Natsu then spoke up. "I almost forgot to tell you, this is a date." Juvia couldn't stop the grin that was growing on her face. She leaned into his arm as they walked. "Then this is the perfect first date."

Fairy Tales may be overrated, but realistic things were sooooo much better.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just to tell you as I forgot before, this is the last chapter. I think it would just be better if I left it at this ahahahaha

Now please rate or hate, flames or floods and reviews are (not) my life but they're nice!

Leo: Adios amigos!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	6. Reply to the stupid guest :D

Okay, this isn't another chapter of this story as I am finished with it. This is aimed at that guest called FUCKYOUTHATSWHY. I find the review really funny. Like it's fucking HILARIOUS! Dammit, you gotta be a comedian, because that review is so fucking funny!

Let me start off by telling you and your little stupidity, that I wrote this little fanfic more of a joke in anyway. I myself am not a fan of highschool fanfics, but I made this, and another one of my stories to be cliché, because I wanted to test it out. Maybe if you had opened your eyes CLEARLY and read that little fact of mine wherever the hell I wrote it, I wouldn't have to waste my time typing this to you. Hell, even the name to this fanfic was more of a joke to show how cliche it is, duuh. Idiot.

Another little point of mine. If you know that it's going to be a highschool story, then why read it? It says it clearly in my summary and if you don't like it, skip it! Whenever I read a dodgy summary I never bother reading it. Don't waste your time telling me you hate stories like this because I simply don't care.

Damn, more points to write! If you actually have the guts to create an account instead of coming to me as a guest, then I wouldn't really have to post this as another chapter and lead people on thinking that I brought out another chapter. It's just stupid, just like you're stupid to me.

Ooooooh, Lolita still has another point! While you're at it, why don't you make a story of your own then? Let's see how shit that would be and I would avoid all your stories altogether. Why? Because I don't care.

The only criticism I actually listen to it when someone has a way to make my story better and that way I can improve. You? I just don't give 2 shits and a flying fuck about what you have to say to me to be really honest. As I've said before, I make these fanfics for MY amusement and well if you like it, then it's a bonus. If you don't? Then I really wish you could see my face because I really don't care.

Wow Lolita, that was a heck of a lotta points! And yeah, that's me done! Really don'rt wanna do that sort of thing, but I can't stand humans like that who KNOW they can't do better and they try and make shit out of other people's work. Improvements I can stand, but reviews like that? Ergh

Okay okay, now enough of that little retard being centre of attention, I'm sorry that I've been away for like a really long time and I know that I'm taking my time to update a wholelot of things. Exams are really tough this year, so it's gonna be a tough squeeze for me. I hope you guys understand!

Lolita-chan


End file.
